Alcippe
by Queen of the Myrmidons
Summary: Alcippe is a woman fighting for the Greeks on the orders of the Gods, she is disguised as a man, but if found out by Achilles and taken out of the war and placed among his slaves


Achilles was impressed, never had he seen a mere soldier of no higher ranking fight with such passion and skill. As the rather petit warrior cuts the throat of his opponent, a mighty troian warrior who Achilles himself had seen kill hundrads of greeks, he fell to the ground. The Greek quickly jumped over the corps leaving the body with it bronze armour intact. Not even for a second considering taking it like Achilles himself would have done. His eyes were following the young warrior until he himself were attacked from behind, but as Achilles turned back to were the soldier had fought before he saw him now in a fight that would lead to a surtain death with the Troian prince, yet as he laid there on his back about to be killed he did not cry out for help. Instead he seemed to accept his faith meeting his executioner's eyes, but as Hector lifted his sword to strike down in the greek's heart, his feet is kicked away by his victim, forcing him down on the ground allowing the petit soldier to rise and flee with his injuries before the his supposed executioner was able to rise in his heavy bronze armour.  
  
Shortly after the soldier had ran Achilles followed wanting to know the name of the young petit soldier, and as he caught up with him the soldier was far away from the battle where he carefully removed his helmet, which was of simple design yet of even finer craftmanship then Achilles' own. But that was not what caught his attention, but as the helmet was removed long chestnut coloured hair fell over the soldier's shoulders as a fine silk blanket and an almost cloud white hand moved some of the hair away to inspect the wound he had recived on the feld, and from what Achilles could see from where he was standing, waiting for the soldier to see him, and from the soldier's actions it did not seem too deep.  
  
But as the chestnut haired soldier turn around he lets out a terrefied shriek, and Achilles himself sees that the soldier who he had admired was not even a soldier, but a woman. As fair as the sisters of his mother, the Nereids, he was unable to take his eyes of this mortal beauty who soon falls on her knees before him, weeping.  
  
"Please my lord Achilles, I beg you, do not share my secret with the others. My father would not understand and I would bring great shame on my family. Please! Please I beg of you, keep my secret:"  
  
The still stund hero looks at the woman in front of him a few seconds before answering her plea.  
  
"I will keep your secret, but you will no longer fight in this war. The battlefeld is no place for a woman."  
  
"I want to see this war through, you can not send me home. Please!" She proclaims desperatly.  
  
"I can't send you home with out breaking my word, nor can I allow a woman to endanger our men in the battle. "  
  
"The Amazons fight for Troy, and they are women!"  
  
"You will stay with me and my slaves, I will make sure they take great care of you. But first I must know your name." The hero told her, ignoring her last statement.  
  
"Alcippe, but please I have seen friends fall and captured, like you have. Let me avenge them!"  
  
"Go to my tent and there ask for Briseis." He ordered, once again ignoring her words.  
  
"I am not one of your slaves, you can not order me around in such ways!"  
  
"Then I will share your secret with the kings and you can see how they see it fit to punish you." The mighty greek hero threatened, causing the fair maiden to give him an hatefilled glare before turning around and began walking towards the camps.  
  
Never had Alcippe been so angry as when she walked away from the famed Peleid. The goddess Athena had wanted her in this battle, she had sent her a teacher worthy of heros and an armour to hide her gender, yet she had done nothing to stop the greek lord's actions. As for the feared Achilles she could feel nothing but anger, she had fought in this war over eight years and now he forbids her to take part in it! She had saved the lives of a few of his Myrmidons in battle and she knew her way with the sword and he must have seen it, why else would he had followed her? Yet he refused to acknowledge it because of her sex! But worst of all she could do nothing, she knew what faith would await her if her father knew. He would send her back home to marry her cousin, a man she hardly knew fifteen years her senior and as cold as king Agamemnon.  
  
As she reached the camps, she angrily made her way towards Achilles' tents where she would be forced to stay from now on. As she entered she was meet by a sword to her throat, but as the man holding it saw she was a woman the sword fell away and he began to speak.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded to know.  
  
"Your horrid lord sent me." At this spitful answer the man looked greatly amused.  
  
"I am Aeneas, son of Cycnus. And you are?"  
  
"Unfit for the battlefelds according to his lordship Achilles."  
  
"You were fighting in the war?" The man asked her surprised.  
  
"Yes" she answered, yet offered no further explaination.  
  
"And what is your name?"  
  
"Alcippe. I was told to ask for Briseis?"  
  
"She is in the tent next to this one."  
  
With that she gave a gracious nod and left for the other tent.  
  
Tbc.... 


End file.
